


Help Me, Dearest?

by saucymysticwrites (MysticaltigerSorceress)



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Light Femdom, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticaltigerSorceress/pseuds/saucymysticwrites
Summary: Feeling hot and getting your bf sanji to help you. And, well, who doesn't want to ride his thighs?
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Help Me, Dearest?

**Author's Note:**

> (pls be nice, i know its pretty brief, but it's my first attempt at smut)

"Hey Sanji, mind helping me out for a few minutes?" You smiled lovingly at your favorite cook.

"Of course my love! There's nothing I wouldn't do for you!" He eagerly set down the book he had been reading and hurried over to you.

"Anything?" You hummed and sidled up to him, gently guiding him backwards until the back of his knees hit the couch and pushed him down onto the couch. He caught your meaning and his pale cheeks became tinged pink as you straddled his thigh.

"Anything," he agreed readily, hands starting to search you over and pull you closer, but you leaned back, pushing him back with a single hand.

"Then, no moving until I say so." You grinned mischievously at him. You guided his hands to your waist to help you balance then pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Can you do that for me?"

His face tinged even darker and he looked away and mumbled a very flustered, “Of course, my dear,” under his breath. 

Brushing his hair away from his face, you pressed another kiss to the side of his neck before pressing yourself down against him. He bit his lip to stifle a moan as you settled into a slow and steady pace rubbing yourself against his thigh. Damn, his thighs were so  _ thick, _ this was better than you could have imagined, especially with how worked up Sanji was getting. All the little whimpers he made under you were driving you crazy and you were struggling to take your time and enjoy making a mess out of him.

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you showered him in soft kisses and whispered into his ear. “Sanji, you’re being so good for me. Do you like helping me get off?”

“Ye-yes,” His hold on your waist tightened and you felt his girth pressing against your own leg through the fabric of his pants.    
“Mmmh, you really like me riding you, don’t you?” You murmured and reached a hand down to rub his hard on in sync with your own rocking motions. His arms trembled and he nodded his head in agreement, eyes closed and breathing heavily from your ministrations. “I love feeling you under me. Maybe after this, I can ride something else?” Removing your hand from his crotch, you increased your speed, groaning as you felt the wonderful warmth spreading outward from your core, you were so close now.

“Sanji, I love you.” You whispered breathlessly as you let yourself desperately hump his leg. “You're so good to me, I-I’m so lucky to be loved by you.” You stuttered as you began to feel your orgasm coming.

Something wet on your shoulder took you by surprise, and you looked to Sanji’s face to see tears rolling down his cheeks. “I’m so lucky that you think I’m worth your time. An angel such as yourself, loving me? What have I done to deserve you?”

Your eyes watered a bit and pulled him into a deep kiss as bliss took over, slowing down the thrusts of your hips again as you rode out your orgasm. When you finally broke the kiss to catch your breath, you rested your head in the crook of Sanji’s neck, taking in the aroma of spices that he always had on him.

“You can move now,” you giggled as you realized Sanji still hadn’t moved at all since you finished. Strong hands slowly moved from your waist wrapping you in a tight embrace. “You were so good and patient for me. Would you like me to help you now?” You purred in his ear. Gentle whispers you couldn't interpret fell from his tongue as he pressed soft kisses to your neck and anywhere else he could with skin showing.

"Only if it makes you feel good, my sweet."


End file.
